


Thy Father Lies

by Violsva



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Other, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't thought the spirit would just <i>leave</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Father Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themistoklis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themistoklis/gifts).



She had always seen his magic as utterly beyond her. But she had liked to play at knowing, to read it and imagine she understood.

And then it had appeared before her, and smiled, and taken her hand.

They had explored together for years, from the waters to the secret inner hearts of trees. And sometimes, on the bright sun-bleached sands, she saw and felt as if a spirit herself, absorbed in or absorbing Ariel.

She had known the spirit stayed unwillingly. Yet when, just before leaving, she reached, and found nothing there, the shock hit her like a swordstroke.

**Author's Note:**

> I had never even considered the relationship between these two, and thank you so much for making me think of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Thy Father Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897950) by [Chestnut_filly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly)




End file.
